


Movie Nights and Sick Days

by greywolfheir



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Asexual Rey (Star Wars), Barista Rey (Star Wars), Corgi BB-8, Fade to Black, First Kiss, M/M, Mechanic Poe, No Angst, Student Finn (Star Wars), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously i specifically made this as fluffy as possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywolfheir/pseuds/greywolfheir
Summary: Bebe the Corgi is constantly scratching on Finn and Rey's apartment door, but Finn can't find it in himself to complain when her owner is the most attractive man he has ever seen.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85





	Movie Nights and Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post: https://peachdeluxe.tumblr.com/post/168873185478/my-obvious-immediate-takeaway-from-tlj-was-i-need

There came a scratching sound one morning when Rey and Finn were getting ready for class. Finn looked around and realized it was coming from the door. When he turned to Rey, she gave him a quizzical look but only shrugged and waved towards the door. Finn was closer, after all.

What Finn didn’t expect when he opened the door was an orange and white fluff-ball to come barreling in. Rey exclaimed from the kitchen and almost spilled her bowl of cereal in an attempt to catch the intruder. Finn chased after it as well, and soon learned that it was a corgi that had invaded, running just out of Finn’s reach. Luckily, he managed to trap it behind the couch. He had just stood up with the corgi in his arms when he heard loud, running, footsteps from outside. Finn turned around…and was met with the sight of the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen.

The man bent over to catch his breath, but Finn still couldn’t stop staring at those perfect curls draped over the extremely handsome face. He was wearing a worn leather jacket and form-fitting black pants and Finn couldn’t stop _staring_. Suddenly, the corgi yipped, startling Finn into dropping it, and it ran toward the man—presumably its owner.

“Bebe!” The man cried out in a disciplinary tone. “What did you go and do that for?”

The man bent down and latched a leash onto the corgi’s collar before finally realizing he had company.

“I’m so sorry about her,” he said, looking between Finn and Rey. “I opened the door too early and she got out. I had to chase her halfway down the street.”

“Uh,” Finn said eloquently.

“Wait a minute,” Rey said suddenly. “Don’t I know you?”

The man looked back over to Rey and his eyes lit up in recognition. “You work at the coffee shop, right?”

“Yes!” Rey exclaimed. “I knew I’d seen you before.”

“Small world, I guess,” the man said. He shifted on his feet and glanced back over to Finn before saying, “Well I guess I should go. Sorry again.”

Finn could only nod as the man walked down the street. He was cognizant enough to close the door, but he couldn’t help but sneak a peek at that perfect ass in those form-fitting pants.

Finn felt a punch on his shoulder and he let out an indignant exclamation. “Hey! What was that for?”

“You were staring,” Rey said, barely holding back her laughter.

“You did _see_ him, though,” Was Finn’s only response.

“That’s the OAG I keep mentioning,” Rey said, suddenly insistent. OAG stood for Obscenely Attractive Guy. He was a regular at Organa’s Café, where Rey worked, and she’d never caught his name before.

“ _That’s_ him?” Finn asked, tilting his head in the direction the man had left. “Rey, how have you never convinced me to come over when he’s around? I mean, did you _see_ him? He’s—he’s—”

“Obscenely Attractive?” Rey asked, barely suppressing a grin.

“ _Yes_ ,” Finn breathed. Then, in a moment of clarity, he added, “Next time he comes in the café, you have to text me.”

Rey frowned suddenly. “I don’t know, that might break some rules.”

“No, no, you’re totally right,” Finn said, shaking his head. “Just— _damn_ , Rey. _Damn_.”

Rey smacked Finn on his shoulder and laughed.

_I know I said I wouldn’t but he’s here_.

Finn got the text in the middle of a class the next day, which is why he suspected Rey texted him. She knew he couldn’t race off to ogle her customer.

_He asked about you._

Finn barely reigned in an undignified squeal. Of _course_ the guy asked about him—his dog had been in their apartment. It totally wasn’t because Obscenely Attractive Guy actually had any interest in _Finn_ of all people.

 _I hate you,_ Finn texted back.

That was the last they heard from OAG for another three days, until movie night had just begun. The scratching came at the door again, and Finn and Rey looked at each other with wide eyes. It couldn’t be…?

But it was. Bebe the corgi came barreling in the second Finn opened the door. Luckily, Rey caught her before she could get very far. But that left Finn still standing at the door when OAG made his appearance, leather jacket and all.

“Again, Bebe?” OAG asked. To Finn, he added, “I’m so sorry, she’s not normally like this.”

“Not a problem at all,” Rey said coming to Finn’s rescue before he could begin to embarrass himself. “She’s sort of cute.”

OAG smiled and Finn would be damned if it wasn’t the brightest thing he’d seen since the sun. “She is, isn’t she?”

OAG leaned down to put the leash on Bebe, and Finn, in a moment of clarity, asked, “Would you like a glass of water?”

The man stood up and raised an eyebrow at Finn.

“It’s just—” Finn said, losing the clarity, “You ran—you look tired, and…yeah.”

“Sure!” OAG said before looking over at Rey and adding, “If it’s not too much trouble?”

“Not at all!” Rey exclaimed, waving him in. “Only the best for my favorite customer.”

The man ducked his head at that but stepped forward as Finn closed the door behind him.

Rey winked at Finn behind OAG’s back. Finn made a face at her.

“You’re Finn, right?” the man said suddenly, turning to Finn as Rey made the glass of water. “Rey mentioned you when I stopped by the café the other day.”

“Yep, that’s me,” Finn said awkwardly. “Nice to meet you, uh…?”

“Poe,” the man said, holding out his hand. “Poe Dameron.”

Finn took the hand. Poe’s grip was solid and warm. Finn tried not to swoon at the touch.

“So what do you do, Poe?” Rey asked when Poe turned and took the glass of water from her. Finn tried not to stare at Poe as he swallowed the water.

“I’m a mechanic at Bey’s Repairs,” Poe answered. Then he ducked his head again. “Well, more than that, I guess. I own the shop.”

“A mechanic?” Rey said, perking up. Before Finn could stop her, she pointed at him. “You know, Finn used to do repairs when he was in the army.”

“Really?” Poe asked giving Finn a once-over that made him feel warm all over.

Finn shrugged. “Not a lot. It was my job at base, but I wasn’t very good at it.”

Poe gave Finn a lopsided grin. “You shouldn’t cut yourself short. You’d be surprised at what they teach you in the military.”

“Did you serve?” Finn asked, suddenly curious.

“Air Force, not Army,” Poe said. “But yeah, just got out a couple years ago.”

“Finn just got out two months ago,” Rey said from the counter. Finn resisted an urge to shoot her a glare.

Poe gave Finn another once-over. “Huh, you don’t seem like it.”

“Like I said, I wasn’t very good at it,” Finn said with a shrug. “It didn’t suit me.”

“That’s fair,” Poe said with a nod. “What are you doing now?”

It was Finn’s turn to duck his head. “Nothing at the moment, really, but I’m taking classes at the community college, hoping to get my degree.”

“Hmm,” Poe mused, “well, if you’re looking for a job, maybe you could stop by the shop. We could always use some experienced hands.”

Finn shrugged and tried to ignore the suggestive eyebrow wiggle Rey was giving him over Poe’s shoulder. “We’ll see.”

“Anyway,” Poe said, setting down his now-empty glass, “I should get going. Don’t want to intrude.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Rey said cheerily. “Bebe is a delight.”

“More like a menace,” Poe said with a laugh as he bent down and pet the corgi before heading towards the door. “Nice talking to you both.”

“You too,” Finn said with a nod as he held the door open for Poe and Bebe.

When the door was firmly shut, Finn let out a dramatic sigh. “Rey,” he said, “I’m so done for.”

Finn was taking a purely innocent walk around the block to clear his head of upcoming midterm stress about five days later. And if he _happened_ to walk by a place called Bey’s Repairs, well, he couldn’t _not_ drop in, could he? That would almost be rude.

In the five days earlier, Rey would text every day that Poe came in, and every time, she noted that he asked about Finn. It was pure curiosity, of course. He asked about Rey as well. There was no way a guy on _Poe Dameron’s_ level was interested in _Finn_. But Finn couldn’t stop his silly little heart from flopping in his chest every time.

But there had been no sign of Bebe since, and no reason for Finn to be at the café when Poe showed up (damn him for showing up during Finn’s class anyway), so they hadn’t seen each other. And yeah, Finn _was_ stressed about midterms, but he’d be lying if he hadn’t had Bey’s Repairs on his mind.

The shop was really nice, actually, with a beautiful sign and a large open garage. Unfortunately, no one was outside when Finn passed by. Steeling himself, Finn took a deep breath and walked into the main office.

Standing at the register was an east-Asian woman who looked up when Finn walked in.

“Can I help you?” she asked stiffly. She didn’t seem to enjoy customer service.

“Hi, uh, is Poe Dameron around?”

She snorted. “Only always. Hold on.” She walked to the open door towards the back and yelled, “Dameron! There’s someone here for you.”

Poe emerged moments later with a confused look on his face that changed into delight when he saw Finn. Finn tried not to read too much into it. The man was in his work uniform yet still had the leather jacket around his shoulders. Finn tried not to think too much about it.

“Finn!” he said. “Did you decide to join us after all?”

“Uh, not yet,” Finn said with what he hoped passed as a chuckle. “I was just in the area and thought I’d stop by.”

“I’m glad you’re here!” Poe said, coming forward to clap a hand on Finn’s shoulder. “Do you want the grand tour?”

“Sure,” Finn said with a smile.

So Poe took Finn around the shop, first introducing him to the woman—Jessika Pava—before letting him peek in the offices (“Boring, too much paperwork.”). Then he showed Finn the shop itself, pointing out various tools and parts that Finn vaguely recognized. There were some cars there as well. Apparently, the other mechanic, Snap, was out on his break, which was why no one was actually working at the moment.

“Do you want to take a look?” Poe asked, gesturing to the cars Snap was working on.

“Maybe some other time,” Finn said, and then immediately regretted it when Poe’s face suddenly dropped in disappointment. In an effort to bring it back up, Finn quickly added, “Where’s Bebe?”

It worked—Poe immediately perked up. “Oh! She’s upstairs in my apartment. Do you want to say hi?”

Finn did _not_ want think about all the implications of going to Poe’s apartment, but he also didn’t want to see that disappointment again. “Sure.”

They went upstairs and Finn desperately tried not to think of other reasons he could be going to an attractive man’s apartment. He nearly missed the wink Jess gave Poe as they passed her by, but Finn definitely didn’t want to think about what _that_ meant either.

Bebe came bursting out the door, leaping up towards Poe as soon as she could, then turned to Finn and tried to leap on to him as well. Finn crouched down to pet her wriggling body as Poe laughed.

“Sorry,” he said, “she’s a very excitable dog.”

“That’s not a problem,” Finn said with a smile as Bebe licked all over his face.

Poe suddenly shifted behind Finn. “So, you caught me in the middle of doing paperwork—which I hate by the way—and I’d love for any excuse to get out of it. Do you want to take Bebe on a walk with me?”

Finn _definitely_ couldn’t say no to that. “What do you think Bebe? Wanna go on a walk?”

Bebe barked at the word and began to run around in circles.

“I think that’s a yes,” Finn laughed.

Moments later, they were outside with Bebe between them, and Finn suddenly wasn’t sure what to say.

“So, how—” Finn began at the same time Poe started to say “I was wondering—”

“You go first,” Poe insisted.

“Oh, I was just going to ask how you’ve been since we last talked.”

“Good!” Poe said. “I’ve, uh, been good. Work’s been steady, and Bebe’s always keeping me busy. You?”

“Oh, just studying, always,” Finn said.

“What are you studying?”

“Just the basics at the moment, but I’m considering going into social work.”

“What, like foster care?”

“Yeah,” Finn said with a nod. “I was in the system ever since I could remember. I want to help kids like me.”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Poe said, giving Finn a grin.

“What were you going to say, earlier?” Finn asked.

“Oh, uh, it’s nothing,” Poe said suddenly looking away.

Finn shrugged. “Alright then.”

Poe bit his lip and went silent for a while. After they turned a corner, he finally sighed and asked, “Okay, if I’m being honest, I was going to ask if you and Rey were…you know…together.”

“Oh, no, nothing like that,” Finn said quickly. “She and I were in the system together, so she’s kind of like my sister.”

“Okay,” Poe said with a nod, pointedly not looking at Finn.

“And if I’m being honest,” Finn continued slowly. “She’s not exactly…my type.”

Poe cast Finn a sideways glance. “No?”

“No, my tastes tend to run more…” Finn couldn’t believe he was admitting this, “Masculine.”

“I see.” Poe bit his lip again and he looked down at Bebe.

There was a long stretch of time where Finn wondered if this was really happening. Was Poe Dameron—Obscenely Attractive Guy, Poe Dameron— _nervous?_

“My, uh,” Poe began again awkwardly, “my tastes tend to run in that direction as well.”

“That’s…good?” Finn said.

“Yeah,” Poe said with a nod. “Yeah.”

There was a long, awkward pause in which neither of them said anything and Finn began mentally kicking himself for thinking Poe had been about to ask him out.

They turned the last corner of their circle around the block then, and Poe stopped in front of the door to the shop.

“Well, thanks for stopping by, Finn,” he said. “Bebe and I appreciated the company.”

“Anytime,” Finn said, forcing a smile.

“And the job offer’s still on the table, if you’re ever interested,” Poe added as he walked into the shop.

“I’ll think about it,” Finn said.

Finn wasn’t moping. He _wasn’t_. Poe Dameron was Obscenely Attractive. Poe Dameron was out of Finn’s league. Poe Dameron had his goddamned life together and Finn most certainly did _not_. Why the _hell_ would he be even mildly interested in Finn? It was ridiculous to even contemplate and therefore Finn was _not_ wallowing in self-pity about it.

“You’re moping,” Rey groaned during their next movie night.

“Am not,” Finn protested.

“You haven’t touched the popcorn, Finn,” Rey insisted. “You only do that when you’re upset.”

Finn pointedly took a piece of popcorn and put it in his mouth. It tasted like disappointment. Rey rolled her eyes.

“Just go talk to him,” Rey insisted. “He probably just thought it was too soon to ask. Maybe he likes to be friends first.”

It was Finn’s turn to roll his eyes. “Or maybe he just likes guys that aren’t _me_.”

Rey tossed a pillow at him. “You’re ridiculous.”

Rey had just left for class two days later when Finn heard a sudden scratching on the door. Finn, it should be said, was on his day off from class. He was _not_ dressed for visitors—let alone Obscenely Attractive ones. Still, he couldn’t just _leave_ Bebe out there. So, with his heart racing, Finn opened the door. Prepared this time for the ball of orange and white fluff, he grabbed her immediately and stood out on the steps. There, coming around the corner, was Poe.

“You look like shit.” Finn winced at the first words out of his mouth, but Poe only laughed. The laugh was aborted by a hacking cough.

Poe was sick. Finn tried not to be delighted by the fact that he wasn’t the only one looking unattractive for once.

“Here, come in and sit down,” Finn said, taking Poe’s arm.

Poe gently brushed off the arm. “No, no, I don’t want to infect you.”

“I’ll be fine,” Finn insisted. “You, on the other hand, just ran a full three blocks while sick.”

Poe seemed too tired to protest. He let Finn lead him to the sofa, where he nearly collapsed into it. Finn managed to shrug Poe out of his jacket and set it to the side. Once he was settled, Finn headed to the kitchen and began heating up some water to make the tea Rey always made Finn when he was sick. It was a testament to how bad off Poe was that he seemed to have dozed off in the time it had taken Finn to start the kettle.

Finn watched Poe sleep while the water boiled. He was still attractive, even at his least attractive state, and Finn hated how much he still wanted to kiss this man he’d only known for a couple of weeks.

The kettle began whistling, which startled Poe out of his nap.

“Sorry, buddy,” Poe said. “Didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.”

“It’s fine,” Finn said with a wave over his shoulder. “You seemed like you needed it.”

“Yeah,” Poe sighed.

Finn walked over and shoved the mug of tea into Poe’s hands. “Here, this usually helps.”

Poe took the mug and began to sip at it carefully. His eyes widened when he tasted it. “Is that…cayenne?”

Finn laughed. “Clears the sinuses.”

Poe shook his head but took another sip. Then he sighed again. “This is great, Finn, but I need to head back home soon.”

“In this state?” Finn shook his head. “No, you should probably stay here.”

“I don’t want to intrude—”

“You’re not intruding,” Finn insisted. “It’s my day off, you’re sick, and I’ve got nothing better to do.”

Poe looked like he wanted to protest more but eventually he shrugged and said, “Thanks, Finn.”

They watched movies all day while Rey was at class and then work. In between each one, they talked about anything and everything. Finn found out that Bey’s Repairs was named after Poe’s mother, Shara Bey, who had died when he was eight. Poe discovered Finn’s terrible cooking skills when Finn valiantly tried to make them both lunch. They ended up ordering a pizza instead. Finn felt like he was seeing Poe as a real person now—someone he could actually be close friends with, rather than just drool over.

When the day wound down and it became clear that they wouldn’t be staying up for much longer, Poe attempted to leave again, and Finn pushed him back down onto the sofa.

“You’re about to pass out,” Finn said.

Poe made weak noises of protest, but in the end, he lay back down. Finn texted Rey the situation and went to bed. The next morning, Finn and Rey moved around the apartment quietly while Poe slept. Finn left Poe a note before he left for class, telling him where they were and that he could stay as long as he liked.

When Finn came back from class that afternoon, he tried not to be disappointed that Poe and Bebe had left. He realized that Poe had left behind the jacket he always wore, and made a mental note to take it to the cleaners before giving it back. As Finn was picking up the blankets Poe had folded, he realized there was a note on the coffee table as well. It simply had a phone number on it, with Poe’s name written beneath it.

Finn tried his very best not to read too much into it.

It took Finn two days to build up the courage to text the number Poe had left. And even then, it had been in a wave of confidence that immediately left him the second he sent it.

_Hey, it’s Finn. Are you feeling better?_

The reply came minutes later. _Much better. Thanks, Finn._

 _It was the least I could do_.

There was no reply after that.

_Why are you never at Organa’s?_ The text came days later. Finn had been texting on and off with Poe ever since—just simple questions like “how’s class?”—but Finn enjoyed every single one.

 _I am, just never when you’re there_ , Finn responded.

_Why not?_

_I have a class literally every time you’re there._

_Well that’s inconvenient._

Finn blinked at his phone and really tried not to read into it. Some wave of boldness came over him, though, when he sent the next message.

_I was thinking of studying there tonight if you want to come with. Around seven?_

_I’d love to!_

“’I’d love to, exclamation point!’” Finn was telling Rey that afternoon. Well, ‘yelling at her’ might be a more accurate description of what he was doing. “He’s never used an exclamation point, Rey! Never!”

Rey was simply laughing at Finn, which honestly wasn’t fair. “Yes, yes, Finn you’ve said! Now can we get to the part where you prepare for your date?”

“It’s not a date though, is it?” Finn asked, suddenly nervous. “I mean, he’s just stopping by to enjoy the coffee, and I’ll just happen to be there studying. That’s not a date, Rey—you don’t study on a date!”

“Fine, let’s call it a casual date,” Rey giggled.

“That’s _worse_ ,” Finn groaned. “Casual dating is sexy. This involves studying. _Studying_.”

“You know you don’t have to actually study, right?” Rey asked. “You just pretend you are until he gets there and then you talk to him the whole time.”

“Is that how normal dates go?” Finn asked.

“How should I know how normal dates go?” Rey asked. “But from what I’ve heard, that’s generally how study dates go.”

“But _he’s_ not there to study,” Finn pointed out.

“The principle still applies,” Rey said with sudden seriousness. Then she grinned and winked at Finn. “He’s just there to gaze at you adoringly.”

Finn groaned.

“Which is why,” Rey added, “you need to look your best. Now, go get ready.”

Finn groaned all the way to his bedroom.

“Oh!” Rey said, popping her head in Finn’s doorway. “Do you want me to make myself scarce tonight? You know, in case it goes well?”

“Rey, stop doing that with your eyebrows.” Finn said, referring to the way she was waggling them suggestively. “And I’m not kicking you out of your own apartment.”

“Oh, that’s right,” Rey said with a gleeful tone, “he has his own apartment.”

“I hate you,” Finn said before slamming the door in her face.

Finn was trying very hard to focus on his study materials. Midterms were next week and he _really_ needed to focus. But it was hard to focus when Poe Dameron was going to walk in any moment. Finn hadn’t seen him since he’d been sick, and he’d be lying if he said he missed the chipper, not-sick version. He was actually really looking forward to seeing someone he considered a friend.

But he also wouldn’t be sad if said friend considered this to be a less-than-friendly interaction.

Finn was _totally_ not studying.

Finn had gone back to trying to focus, which he must have succeeded at, because moments later, he felt like he was being watched and when he glanced up, Poe Dameron was suddenly sitting across from him. Finn nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Jesus, Poe, don’t _do_ that,” Finn breathed putting a hand to his chest.

Poe gave Finn an innocent smile. “Do what?”

Finn simply rolled his eyes and didn’t answer. He was too busy looking at how stunning Poe was. He was in a new, black jacket with a white V-neck underneath that was so low cut it was nearly scandalous. His curls were arranged just so and he had just the right amount of stubble.

“You must have been studying pretty hard,” Poe said, startling Finn out of his gawking. “Sure I’m not interrupting?”

“Hm? Oh, not at all,” Finn said. “I needed the break anyway.”

“Does it count as a break if I ask you what you’re studying?”

Finn shrugged. “It’s just basic algebra. Nothing interesting. Tell me about you. How’s the shop?”

“It’s good, actually, Jess—” Poe stopped suddenly, blinking.

Finn gave him a quizzical look.

“That’s my jacket,” Poe said flatly.

“Oh, right!” Finn said, shrugging out of it. “I was going to give it back—”

“No, no, no,” Poe said holding out a hand. “You should keep it. It suits you.”

Finn slowly shrugged back into the jacket. He cleared his throat and prompted, “So you were saying something about Jess?”

Poe shook his head. “Right, so Jess was telling Snap the other day…”

The conversation sparked from there. It was like they’d picked up where they’d left off since the day Poe had been sick. It was almost easy talking to Poe now, Finn thought. Like they were old friends catching up.

Before long, it was nearing eleven and the shop was closing up. Finn began packing away his study materials and Poe stood up to stretch.

“I don’t think I let you get much studying done,” Poe admitted.

Finn shrugged. “That’s alright, I hate algebra anyway.”

They left the café and began walking toward the direction of their street. When it came time to go their separate ways, they both paused awkwardly.

“Well, I should probably get back to Bebe,” Poe said. “She’ll probably need a walk after this.”

“Um, well I was actually wondering, if maybe I could…help with that?” Finn asked. “I haven’t seen her in a while either.”

Poe’s face suddenly lit up. “I knew you liked my dog more than me.”

Finn rolled his eyes. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Whatever you say,” Poe said dubiously. “I’m sure she misses you, too. Come on.”

They both walked back to Poe’s apartment, picking up where the conversation left off back in the café.

At the apartment, Finn tried not to think too much about what Rey had mentioned earlier that day about the date going well but he couldn’t help it. As Poe turned his key in the lock, his heartrate spiked. Bebe helped, of course, being her energetic self. Finn was soothed when he reached down to pet her. But that didn’t change the fact that Finn was back in Poe’s apartment. After a not-date that was totally a date.

Poe picked up the leash but Bebe didn’t really seem interested, even when Finn asked her if she wanted to go for a walk. She ran in circles around the apartment but then eventually settled down on the sofa, looking between Finn and Poe.

“Should I be concerned?” Finn asked.

“Nah,” Poe assured him, putting the leash back, “sometimes she doesn’t like walking in the dark.”

“That’s kind of adorable,” Finn laughed, following Poe to the door.

There was a pause as Finn realized this was where he was supposed to say goodnight.

“So, uh, I guess this means I should go,” Finn said, sticking his hands in the pocket of his—Poe’s—jacket.

Poe worried his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment before he nodded. “Guess so.”

“Well…I had a really great time tonight,” Finn said lamely.

Poe gave Finn a small smile. “Me too.”

“I’ll see you later then,” Finn said, turning towards the door. Almost immediately, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Finn,” Poe said in a soft voice that Finn had never heard before.

Finn turned around to find Poe closer than he had been before. Poe’s hand trailed down Finn’s arm until their hands met. Finn swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and tried not to notice Poe tracking the movement with his eyes.

Suddenly, Poe took a step forward, crowding into Finn’s space but still holding back enough that Finn could escape if he wanted to. Finn didn’t want to. In fact, as Poe’s face began to inch hesitantly forward, Finn surged forward to meet him. Poe’s other hand came up to Finn’s chest to steady himself from the sudden impact.

The kiss was incredible. Poe’s lips were just as soft as Finn had imagined them, and Poe was an amazing kisser. Finn couldn’t repress the moan that came out of him as Poe’s teeth sank into his bottom lip. Luckily, the moan seemed to only strengthen Poe’s resolve, and he pressed Finn back into the door before pressing the length of his body against Finn. Finn let out another moan at the weight of Poe pressed into him, and he grasped at Poe’s shoulders.

Not to be outdone, Finn slid his tongue into Poe’s mouth, eliciting a moan from the other man as well. And then Poe was spreading wet, open-mouthed kisses along Finn’s jawline and it was all Finn could do to grasp at Poe’s curls. Each time he pulled, though, Poe let out a pleased hum, and then Finn couldn’t take it anymore—he needed Poe’s mouth back on his. Pulling Poe’s head back roughly, Finn crashed their mouths together in a sloppier version of their earlier kiss, and the noises Poe were making now were frankly obscene. Finn began sliding his hands under Poe’s jacket, all the while trailing kisses down Poe’s neck.

“Finn,” Poe gasped. “Finn, stop, wait.”

Poe pulled back suddenly, taking a deep steadying breath. His curls were out of place and his lips were kiss-swollen and he looked downright delectable. But he had stopped kissing Finn and Finn felt like he should pay attention to that.

“ _Finn_ ,” Poe breathed. “As much as I want—as much as I want all of this, it _is_ only our first date.”

Finn licked his lips and tried to see the reason in that. He took a deep steadying breath, tried to get himself under control. He nodded.

Poe grinned and surged forward just long enough to press a searing kiss to Finn’s lips. Finn tried to chase it as he pulled away, but Poe held him back.

“I want to do this right,” Poe said. “I really like you, Finn, and I don’t want to mess this up.”

Okay, Finn could definitely be down for that. He nodded again. “I can do that.”

“Good,” Poe said with a nod. He cleared his throat and stepped back. “Glad we’re on the same page.”

“Just as long as this,” Finn gestured between the two of them, “continues.”

“Believe me Finn,” Poe said, leaning forward to kiss him again, “this will _definitely_ continue.”

Poe stepped back further this time, and Finn found himself reaching for the door before he couldn’t control himself any longer.

“Goodnight Poe,” Finn said, backing out of the doorway.

“Goodnight Finn,” Poe said with a grin.

Finn tried to come in the door quietly but the second he closed it, Rey’s head popped out of her room.

“You’re back!” she exclaimed. “I didn’t think you’d be coming back until morning. Did it not go well.”

Finn sighed dramatically. “Oh, Rey, it went _really_ well.”

Rey sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her. “Tell me.”

Finn sat next to her and did, in as much detail as he could.

“So it _was_ a date!” Rey said at the end. “You told me it wasn’t!”

“I didn’t think it was!” Finn defended. “Not until we were kissing, at least.”

Rey smacked Finn on the arm. “When’s the next one?”

“Um, I don’t know,” Finn admitted. “We haven’t really talked about it.”

Rey punched Finn’s shoulder. “Then talk about it! Text him right now!”

“Rey, it’s almost midnight!” Finn protested.

“Yeah, and I’ll bet he’s still up pining over you,” Rey countered. “Tell him you had a great time—I’ll bet he responds.”

Finn gave Rey a look but eventually pulled out his phone. He couldn’t resist another opportunity to talk to Poe.

_Hey, just wanted to let you know I had a great time tonight._

Finn would argue the reply wasn’t immediate, but Rey gave him a significant look when it came in regardless.

_Me too!_

“Ooh, exclamation point,” Rey noted as she looked over Finn’s shoulder. “That’s a plus.”

Finn shoved her back over to her side of the sofa. “Shut up and tell me what to say next.”

“You could invite him to movie night,” Rey suggested.

Finn nodded and typed in, _If you’re not busy, do you want to join Rey and me for movie night tomorrow?_

_Sounds fun. I’m in!_

_Great!_

“Well,” Rey said dubiously, “you can’t trust a man that doesn’t ask what film we’re watching for movie night.”

Finn rolled his eyes. “That’s not the point and you know it.”

Rey grinned and punched Finn’s shoulder again. “You have a second date.”

“Yeah, with you,” Finn pointed out.

“Hey, I need to be the judge of whether or not he’s good enough for you.”

“You know him, though! He’s your favorite customer!”

Rey shrugged. “People act differently as customers.”

Finn rolled his eyes and stood up. “Goodnight, Rey.”

“Goodnight lover-boy.”

The next day, Finn found himself nervous as he prepared for movie night. He kept bothering Rey with questions about what food Poe might like, what movie he’d want to see, and various other details. Her only response had been “Ask him!”, but Finn wanted to portray himself as cool and collected. Which he couldn’t do if he was constantly sending messages about whether Poe liked buttered or unbuttered popcorn.

Eventually, it came time for Poe to arrive, and Finn kept checking and re-checking his outfit. Rey would have tackled him if he changed for the fifth time that day, so he made a face in the mirror and decided he would live with it.

Just then, there came a knock at the door and Finn decidedly did _not_ race out of his room towards it. Rey giggled at him anyway, and he shushed her. Just before reaching the door, Finn took a deep breath to collect himself.

“Poe!” he exclaimed as he opened the door.

“Hey Finn,” Poe said in a soft voice that nearly killed Finn on the spot. Well, the soft voice and the black V-neck he was wearing. Seriously, where did Poe find these scandalously low V-necks? Finn didn’t have time to ponder it however, before Poe leaned in and gave Finn a hug.

“Boo! Gross!” Rey called from the kitchen.

Poe chuckled as they parted. “Hi Rey.”

“Hello Poe,” Rey said pleasantly. Then, “Oh, hello to Bebe as well!”

“Oh yeah!” Poe exclaimed. “I hope you don’t mind. She comes over so often anyway, I figured she might as well join us.”

“Not a problem,” Finn said, reaching down and petting the corgi. “She’s welcome anytime.”

“Now, Poe,” Rey said, coming over and bringing the bowls from the kitchen into the living room, “How do you take your popcorn? Because while I _insisted_ you take it like a normal person—you know, from a bag—Finn decided he’d make you a plain batch just in case you were _not_ a normal person.

“Rey!” Finn protested, not risking a glance at Poe.

“Well actually,” Poe began, immediately provoking crossed arms from Rey, “have you ever tried curry powder on popcorn before?”

Finn and Rey exchanged glances before turning back to Poe and shaking their heads simultaneously.

“Don’t worry, I brought some,” Poe said, reaching into his pocket, “and trust me, you’re gonna like it.”

Finn raised his eyebrow but eventually shrugged. “I’ll try it.”

Poe grinned and Rey handed him his bowl of plain popcorn.

They all began to get settled on the sofa as Poe poured the curry powder on. He handed Finn the bowl as soon as he was finished. Finn took a piece and popped it in his mouth before shrugging and handing the bowl to Rey, who sat down next to him.

“Alright, I’ll grant you this one, Poe,” Rey said after trying it. “But you’re on thin ice.”

Poe grinned. “This from someone who puts cayenne in their tea.”

“It clears the sinuses!” Rey protested.

“That it does,” Poe laughed. “So, what’s the movie?”

“Oh, _now_ he asks,” Rey grumbled as Finn showed Poe the disc. “You know, if you two start snogging in the middle of the movie, I’m kicking you both out.”

“Oh, trust me, Rey, I don’t want to miss a second of the SyFy classic, _Stonehenge Apocalypse_ ,” Poe said soberly.

“Good,” Rey said with a nod, kicking her feet up onto the coffee table, which left Finn to get up and turn on the movie.

“Well that was…something,” Poe said once the movie was over.

Finn was leaned against Poe at an angle with his feet in Rey’s lap. Both popcorn bowls were empty and they had downed at least ten sodas between the three of them. Bebe was snoring at Poe’s feet.

“That was garbage is what that was,” Rey snorted. “Throw a nuclear bomb at it? _That’s_ your solution?”

“To be fair, it’s not the most ridiculous SyFy movie we’ve seen,” Finn argued.

“As someone who was only recently introduced to SyFy originals,” Poe cut in, “I, for one, thought it was an average movie.”

“Oh, yes, be a neutral party why don’t you?” Rey said, moving Finn’s feet off of her so she could stand up. “That’s _very_ original.”

Poe scoffed and held a hand to his chest. “Neutral party? I’m wounded. Is that all I am to you?”

“To me, yes,” Rey said with conviction. “Although Finn may have other opinions.”

“Don’t bring me into this,” Finn protested. He tilted his head back so he could look at Poe. “Though, yes, I do have other opinions about you.”

Poe leaned back so he could look at Finn better. “Really? What kind of opinions?”

“Positive ones, mostly.”

“Only mostly?”

Finn grinned. “Well, you _do_ get pretty whiny when you’re sick.”

Poe rolled his eyes and shoved Finn away. “And to think, I was almost going to kiss you goodnight. So much for that.”

“You can kiss me anytime you’d like,” Finn said in what he hoped was a sultry tone.

“That so?” Poe asked, raising an eyebrow.

Finn grinned and nodded, leaning back in, in an optimal kissing angle. Poe took the invitation and captured Finn’s lips with his own. They stayed like that for longer than was probably necessary for a chaste kiss, parting only when they had a handful of popcorn kernels land on them.

“I told you I’d kick you both out if you started snogging!” Rey yelled from the kitchen.

“I specifically remember that only being during the movie,” Finn yelled back, “which is over.”

“Then I’m changing the rule,” Rey said. “No snogging allowed in my apartment.”

“ _Our_ apartment,” Finn said. “And I make no promises.”

Bebe took that opportunity to make her presence known by letting out a soft whine.

“See? Bebe agrees with me!” Rey said.

“Actually,” Poe cut in, “she’s just letting me know that it’s past her bedtime. I should probably head out.”

“So soon?” Finn whined, though he sat up so that Poe could get up and begin gathering his things.

“Now who’s the whiny one?” Poe teased as he slipped the leash onto Bebe’s collar. “Don’t worry, Finn, I’m sure I’ll be back soon enough.”

“Not if you’re snogging!” Rey called as she came back from the kitchen. She gave Poe a hug goodbye and he kissed her on her cheek.

“That’s not going to be an official rule,” Finn protested as he stood up for his own hug goodbye. To prove his point, he pressed his lips to Poe’s while Rey groaned.

“Goodnight Poe,” Finn said in a soft voice.

“Goodnight Finn,” Poe said back. He turned to the door, which Rey had opened for him. “Goodnight Rey. Thanks for letting me crash movie night.”

“Anytime,” Rey said. “Especially if you bring Bebe.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Poe said before waving and walking away.

“You know what,” Rey said as she closed the door, “I really like that man.”

“Me too,” Finn said with a grin.

Between midterms and Poe’s busy schedule, they didn’t see each other for a week after that. They texted constantly, but it wasn’t the same. Even movie night had to be cancelled.

It was Finn’s idea, really, to surprise Poe at work. His class had been let out early one day, and he had just finished his last midterm exam the day before. What he hadn’t been prepared for, was Poe in his uniform, sweating under a car in the shop.

Finn had to stop and collect himself at the sight of a sweaty, oily Poe Dameron using what seemed to be powerful muscles to do whatever it was he was doing to the car. Even then, when Poe caught sight of him, Finn was nearly knocked off his feet at the grin Poe directed his way.

“Finn!” Poe called, dropping what he was doing to come over to where Finn was standing. He pulled Finn into hug immediately and it was all Finn could do to hold on. “I thought you had class?”

Finn shook his head as Poe pulled back with his arms still hanging loosely around Finn’s neck. “We got out early because we all did so well on our midterms.”

“Well thank your professor for me,” Poe said, moving one hand to cup Finn’s cheek. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” Finn said. He gathered up his courage and leaned in slowly. Poe met him halfway and they both stood there kissing for a long moment.

“Dameron!” Jess yelled suddenly, making them both jump. “Get back to work, you’ve got a customer.”

“That’s your job, Pava,” Poe yelled back over his shoulder. “I’m on break.”

Jess groaned. “Fine, just take it outside.”

“She does realize we are outside, right?” Finn asked in a low voice.

“Technically, we’re still in the shop,” Poe pointed out. “But that can change.”

Poe took Finn’s hand and led him outside.

“If you’re busy, I can come back later,” Finn said chivalrously.

“Are you kidding?” Poe scoffed. “I haven’t seen you for a week and you think I’m gonna let a trivial thing like work interrupt this?”

Finn couldn’t help but grin at that. “Good, because I was willing to stay and watch you be all sexy fixing those cars till you were done.”

“Sexy, huh?” Poe asked, leaning up against the wall and pulling Finn with him.

“Oh yeah,” Finn said seriously. He reached up and rubbed at an oil spot on Poe’s cheek. “You, my friend, are extremely sexy. No matter what you’re doing.”

Poe grinned and leaned forward until they were kissing again. Oh yeah, Finn could do this all day. Kissing Poe was like soaring, only with more heat and a lot more friction. And Poe was certainly a good kisser. He had a way of finding all of Finn’s sensitive spots and exploiting them in the best way. But Finn was no slacker, either. The noises he pulled from Poe gave him a high like no other.

Eventually, though, there came a point where the kiss got too heated to handle and Finn had to back away, lest they got up to something they shouldn’t be doing in broad daylight. Finn leaned his forehead against Poe’s.

“You busy tonight?” Poe asked between breaths.

Finn could only shake his head.

“There’s a new Chinese place downtown I want to take you to, if you’re interested.”

“Very interested,” Finn answered.

“Great,” Poe said with a grin. He pressed a kiss to the corner of Finn’s mouth. “I’ll see you tonight, then.”

“Can’t wait.”

The date went well—of course it did. Poe looked handsome as he always did and Finn genuinely enjoyed himself.

Poe led Finn back to his apartment at the end like the chivalrous man he was. Who was Finn to not invite him in? And if they happened to wind up making out on the sofa, well, who _wouldn’t_ have predicted that? Poe had pulled Finn onto his lap and was pressing kisses along Finn’s collarbone in a downright sinful manner when the door suddenly burst open.

“What did I say about snogging in my apartment!” Were her first words when Finn fell backwards off the sofa in surprise.

“ _Rey?_ ” Finn exclaimed as Poe helped him back up. “Your shift wasn’t supposed to end for another hour!”

“Yes, well, it was slow, so Leia let me come home early to study,” Rey explained heading directly to her room. “Which I won’t get done if you two are moaning in the next room over, so keep it down, at least.”

Poe cleared his throat awkwardly. “Don’t worry about it, Rey, I’ll head back home.”

“You will?” Finn and Rey asked at the same time.

Poe chuckled. “Well there _is_ a snogging ban in this apartment. And Bebe is probably wondering where I am anyway.”

“Well, I, for one, am not complaining,” Rey said as she went to close her door. “But you are welcome anytime, Poe. I’m mostly joking about the snogging ban.”

“I appreciate it, Rey,” Poe laughed as Rey clicked her door closed.

The expression on Finn’s face when Poe turned around must have been interesting because Poe immediately burst into laughter. He stepped forward to put his arms around Finn’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Don’t worry, Finn,” Poe reassured him, “we’ll get up to more than just snogging in the near future. I just want the timing to be right.”

“Hmm,” Finn murmured, “you _would_ be too noble for me.”

Poe shook his head and pressed a kiss to Finn’s forehead before stepping back and towards the doorway.

“Goodnight, Finn.”

“Goodnight, Poe,” Finn sighed.

“Hey Finn?” Poe asked from where he rested his head on Finn’s shoulder. Poe had just finished showing Finn how to make ropa vieja and they were waiting for it to cook. Poe was leaning against Finn’s back with his arms draped around his waist.

“Yes, Poe?” Finn asked pressing his temple to Poe’s.

“What do you think about meeting my dad?”

Finn leaned his head back in surprise.

“It’s too soon, isn’t it?” Poe was already leaning back but Finn grabbed his wrists and held him in place.

“I didn’t say that,” Finn reassured him. “I was just surprised.”

“Well…” Poe bit his lip before continuing, “my dad just happens to be coming into town this week, and—and honestly you’re already pretty important to me, Finn. I want you to meet him.”

Finn tried and failed to repress his smile. “I’d love to. And Poe?”

“Hmm?” Poe had already gotten into his own head again, so Finn pressed a kiss to his temple.

“You’re pretty important to me, too.”

Poe grinned and turned his face so that he could capture Finn’s lips in his own, pulling Finn close again. Finn couldn’t help but roll his hips back, eliciting a moan from Poe, who pressed even closer. _This is finally it_ , Finn thought just as a new smell reached his senses.

“Shit!” Poe cursed, jumping back so that Finn could rescue the burning meat from the stove.

“I swear to god, Poe,” Finn grumbled as he began stirring, “it’s like the universe hates me.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Finn,” Poe said, rummaging around the kitchen for the next step in the recipe, “we’ll get there eventually.”

They had their vieja roja in relative peace after that. Finn had to admit, it was the first decent thing he’d made in a while. Plus, the spices Poe used were simply divine, and they tasted even better on Poe’s tongue as they kissed goodbye. Finn tried to deepen the kiss, but Poe laughed against his lips and shoved Finn away.

“I know for a fact that you have an early class tomorrow, and I’m not letting you miss it because you stayed up too late.”

“Oh, so you’re saying it would take that long?” Finn teased.

“I’m saying,” Poe said with more than a little amount of heat behind it, “that once I have you, I’m not letting you go for _at least_ that long.”

Finn swallowed at that, but Poe was guiding him towards the door before he could respond.

“I’ll text you about my dad later,” Poe said as they exchanged goodbyes.

Poe took Finn’s hand, shaking him out of his thoughts. They were walking to Kes’s hotel room, where they had all planned to meet up before dinner.

“Don’t be nervous,” Poe murmured in Finn’s ear as they turned the corner of the hallway.

“I’m not nervous,” Finn said in a tight voice.

“You definitely are, but it’s cute,” Poe chuckled. “He’s gonna love you, trust me.”

And then they were in front of the door and Poe was knocking on it.

Kes Dameron was a sight to behold. If Poe was beautiful, that made Kes handsome—in a refined yet rugged way. By the time he smiled at the sight of his son, Finn had already been stunned.

“Mijo!” Kes exclaimed, wrapping Poe in a tight hug. “It’s been too long.”

“Hi Dad,” Poe said, muffled in his father’s shoulder.

They parted and Kes immediately turned to Finn. “And you must be the young man my son’s always going on about.”

Finn was glad his complexion hid his blushes well. He hadn’t realized Poe had talked to his dad about his at all, let alone a lot. Still, he nodded and held out a hand. “I’m Finn.”

Kes brushed away the hand and wrapped Finn into just as strong of a hug as he’d given his son. “Nice to meet you, Finn.”

“Nice to meet you, too, sir,” Finn said, stepping back.

Kes looked over to Poe and back. “No need for that, Finn, just call me Kes. Now, I don’t know about you boys, but I am _starving_.”

Two hours later, Finn found himself nearly choking on his water as he laughed at the story Kes was telling about his military exploits. Well, more like a drunken time he’d had with his fellow Army men. Finn liked Kes. He was a charming man, and Finn just knew that Poe had learned a lot from him. Still, when Poe got up to go to the bathroom, Finn immediately got nervous.

“So,” Kes began, casually setting down his water, “you like my son then?”

“Very much, sir,” Finn responded immediately.

Kes waved a hand at the title and leaned forward. “So here’s the thing: Poe doesn’t get attached easily, but when he does, he’s all in. You understand?”

Finn swallowed and nodded.

“I’ve seen how that boy looks at you, and I can tell you right now he’s a goner,” Kes continued, making Finn blush even more. "Now I know he's a grown man, and more than capable of handling himself. That said, he's still my son and he's all I've got left after his mother passed. So be careful with him, alright?"

"I'll do my very best, s-Kes," Finn said.

Kes grinned at that. "I get the feeling that you will."

After a pause, Finn found he couldn't stop himself from asking, "Can you tell me more about Poe's mom? He mentioned she was a pilot and she died when he was eight, but…he's just so sad when he talks about her. I wish I knew more."

Kes grinned at that but indulged Finn. He told Finn the basics. Essentially, Shara was the best pilot in her class and nearly the best in the entire Air Force. She taught Poe everything she knew before she died and of course he followed in her footsteps ("That boy takes after his mother so much it's uncanny," Kes noted). Kes was in the middle of telling an exaggerated account of how he and Shara met when Poe returned.

"Oh, Dad, this again?" Poe complained good-naturedly. In a stage whisper to Finn, he said, "He tells me this story at least once a week."

"It's more like once a month," Kes countered, which caused Poe to give Finn a _see what I mean?_ gesture.

"Well, I, for one, think it's adorable," Finn said, "and you're interrupting, so hush up."

The night continued on only for a little while after that, when Kes began to get tired and they led him back to his hotel room.

"Well, Finn, it was good to meet you," Kes said, giving Finn another hug. "I'll be here for a few more days if you want to spend more time with an old man like me."

"I'm sure I'll find the time," Finn said amiably.

Poe hugged his dad after that, and they parted ways.

After they left the hotel, Poe turned to Finn and said smugly, "I told you he would like you."

"You weren't there the whole time," Finn argued. "You didn't hear the whole 'break his heart and I'll break your face' speech."

Poe gaped at Finn. "Tell me he didn't say that!"

Finn laughed. "He didn't, but he did give me a speech."

"What did he say then?"

"That would ruin the fun."

" _Fun_?" Poe exclaimed "Finn, what did he say?"

Finn just laughed and pulled Poe along.

They started to head back to Finn's apartment when Poe suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked, looking both ways to make sure they hadn't accidentally made a wrong turn.

"Uh, nothing, it's just…" Poe ran a hand through his hair. "Well, it's a weekend so you don't have class, right?"

"Right."

"And I don't have work."

"Uh-huh."

"And you don't really have any big tests to study for anymore."

"Poe, are you going somewhere with this?"

"Uhhh." Poe swallowed. "I guess I'm just wondering if you want to spend the night at my place tonight?"

Finn raised his eyebrows. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"It doesn't have to if you don't want to," Poe said quickly, "and I'm sure you're tired of being around Damerons today. Plus this is probably really bad timing, it's just--"

Finn shut Poe up the only way he could think of--he kissed him.

"I'll never get tired of you," Finn said as he pulled away.

"You sure about that, buddy?" Poe laughed. "I mean, I am me."

Finn shook his head and went in for another kiss. "Nah, I'm sure."

"Then we need to get moving right now," Poe said urgently, pulling Finn along towards his apartment.

The second they were inside, Poe slammed Finn against the door and began kissing him messily. Finn was immensely pleased with this and kissed back eagerly.

They were interrupted with a bark from Bebe.

"Shit," Poe cursed. "Shit, shit, _shit_. Bebe needs to go on a walk. I'm the worst dog owner and an even worse boyfriend."

Finn laughed and kissed Poe on his nose. "We've got all night, Poe. I'll be right here."

Poe bit his lip before eventually groaning and grabbing Bebe's leash.

"I'll be back as fast as I can," Poe said as he left.

After the door was closed, Finn took a deep breath and began to casually walk around the apartment. Almost immediately, he spotted Poe's new jacket and experimentally tried it on. He found his reflection in the window and admired it. He liked wearing Poe's clothes.

Then, because he didn't want to pry too much, Finn sat down on the sofa and texted Rey.

_Hey, just letting you know I may not be home tonight._

_Finally getting some?_

_Maybe ;)_

_!!!!!_

Finn laughed and tossed his phone aside. He lay down and stared at the ceiling and tried very hard not to think about what would be happening very soon.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait long. Poe and Bebe returned very soon, and as soon as Bebe was situated, Poe went over to where Finn had sat up on the sofa and straddled his legs.

"Hi," Poe said with a grin.

"Hi yourself," Finn responded, heart rate spiking.

Poe leaned in to give Finn a kiss but froze halfway there. "You're wearing my jacket again."

"Oh, yeah," Finn said, having forgotten he'd put it on.

Poe grinned again. "Well in other circumstances I'd say you could wear it as much as you'd like," Poe began leaning in again, sliding his hands underneath the jacket, "but tonight, I need you in less layers."

Finn grinned into Poe's kiss and wriggled as they both divested Finn of his jacket. Poe's hands slid down Finn's chest until they rested on the hem of his shirt. There, he paused.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Poe asked.

"Poe," Finn nearly growled, "I've been ready for this for weeks."

Poe looked into Finn's eyes for a long moment and then, apparently finding something he liked, nodded to himself and went back to ridding Finn of his shirt.

Once Poe got a good look at Finn's chest, he gasped and bit his lips, eyes hungry. "Finn," he said, "you're a real catch, you know that?"

"I get the feeling you're going to let me know that in as many ways as possible tonight."

Poe smiled mischievously at that. "In _many_ ways."

"Then come here," Finn challenged. Poe did, but only temporarily. Finn whined as he pulled back again but that meant he got to see Poe's winning smile again, so he wasn't totally mad.

"I think we need to move this to the bedroom first," Poe said, standing up then taking Finn's hand and helping him up as well.

They struggled to the bedroom, too caught up in each other to walk without impediment. Finn found he couldn't be far away from Poe's skin for longer than a moment, and he wrapped his arms around the other man's waist, pressing kisses to the back of his neck. Poe hummed at the touch and turned around to walk backwards and press his own kisses to Finn's neck. Which, really, wasn't helping them get to the bedroom any faster.

Eventually, though, they made it, and Poe fell backwards on the bed before scooting back to allow Finn to get on top of him.

Finn braced his hands on either side of Poe's head, and Poe pulled insistently at Finn's belt loops, effectively pulling him closer.

"Finn, you have no idea how much I've wanted this," Poe breathed as Finn began nipping and kissing at Poe's neck and shoulders.

"Could’ve fooled me," Finn murmured.

"I just wanted to do it right, but _god_ , Finn, you're everything to me." Poe pulled Finn back up so he could properly kiss him, as if he was proving his point.

"You can't just say stuff like that _and_ look as sexy as you do right now," Finn growled.

Poe chuckled and Finn felt the vibration through his chest. "I mean it, though, I'm not just saying it."

"I know, Poe," Finn sighed as Poe kissed his nose, then his forehead. "I just don't have high enough functioning to tell you how much it means to me."

"Then show me," Poe purred in his ear.

And who was Finn to deny a request like that?

The next morning was spent lazily rolling around in bed, exploring each other's bodies again and again until neither of them could control their hunger anymore.

Poe made them something quickly--Finn wasn't sure what it was called, he just knew it was delicious--and afterwards, they went to the sofa, where Poe put his head in Finn's lap and sighed contentedly.

"I like this," he said, grabbing Finn's hand and toying with it. "Waking up with you, spending the morning together."

"Me too," Finn said with a smile.

Just then, Poe's phone rang, and he groaned and got up to get it. He talked to someone for a little bit and then hung up and groaned again.

"My dad needs some help with taking care of some business in town today," he explained. "It's boring and you don't want to be there, but that means I'll have to leave."

Finn shrugged. "That's ok, you should be able to have some alone time with your dad anyway."

"Thanks, Finn," Poe said, kissing him soundly before heading towards the door. "I'll let you know when we're done. I'm sure he wants to take you to dinner again anyway. Oh! You should ask Rey if she wants to join too."

"I'll ask," Finn called as Poe began closing the door behind him. "I'll see you soon."

As soon as the door was closed, Finn collapsed against the sofa and sighed contentedly. What had he done to deserve a guy like Poe?

As soon as Finn closed the door to his apartment, Rey popped her head out of her room and began wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“Stop that,” Finn demanded, though he was blushing.

“I’d tell you to tell me all about it, but I don’t think I want to know the details,” Rey said as she walked over to the sofa to sit down. “Although, what took you so long to get over here?”

“Uh, _Poe_ is the reason, Rey,” Finn said, flopping down next to her. “That man has the stamina of—”

“Eugh! like I said,” Rey said shoving at Finn, “no details.”

“Okay but like last night—and this morning—was _incredible_.” Finn laughed as Rey covered her ears. He pulled them down so he could say, “Those are the only details I’ll talk about.”

“Good. Now tell me why you’re here and not spending the day with your _lover_ ,” Rey said, settling in.

Finn threw a pillow at her. “Don’t call him that. He had to go take care of some stuff with his dad. He said you could come to dinner with us if you want.”

“I’ll consider it,” Rey said with a shrug. “What’s his dad like?”

“Uh, intimidating but like he’s not trying to be?” Finn said. “Like he’s such a badass Army man but at heart he’s really soft.”

“I’m in love,” Rey said, fake-swooning. “I bet he looks as good as Poe, yeah?”

“Oh yeah,” Finn confirmed. “And just as charming.”

“Do you think he liked you?”

“I hope so,” Finn sighed.

“You’re very likable,” Rey said with conviction. “If he doesn’t like you, he’s stupid.”

“Thanks, Rey,” Finn chuckled. “I don’t think he’s stupid. He’ll probably like you better than me, though.”

“Not true and you know it,” Rey countered. She leaned against Finn and put her head on his shoulder. “I’m glad you’re so happy, Finn. You and Poe are good together.”

“Yeah,” Finn agreed. “I hope I make him just as happy.”

“I know you do, Finn.”

Dinner with Poe’s dad and Rey was about as chaotic as expected. They got into many debates and were generally causing a ruckus in the restaurant with their wild mannerisms. Meanwhile, Finn and Poe stayed back and watched. Well, for the most part. Poe was just as passionate about some of their topics, and Finn couldn’t help bringing up his own points occasionally.

When Rey had turned to the waitress to get her glass refilled, Kes had turned to Poe with sparking eyes, and said, “I like this girl, mijo.”

“Me too,” Poe laughed before they got back into it.

When dinner ended and Kes was led back to his hotel, the trio headed back together.

“So, isn’t it technically movie night?” Poe asked, guessing correctly. “You guys still interested? It’s only 8.”

“Oh no,” Rey said immediately, shaking her head. “I am _not_ third-wheeling with you two being as horny as you are right now.”

“Rey!” Finn exclaimed, blushing.

“Finn!” Rey shot back. “Movie night can wait a week while you two sort out your new situation. Though I do have one request.”

“Shoot,” Poe said, seemingly unfazed by Rey’s bluntness, though it was too dark to tell if he was blushing.

“Can I watch Bebe tonight?” Rey asked. “Because I _know_ you two are going to be busy.”

“Deal,” Poe said at the same time Finn repeated, “Rey!”

They all went back to Poe’s apartment, where Rey made polite conversation as Poe packed up Bebe’s things. Then she left with a simple goodbye and a wink to Finn.

“I’m sorry about Rey,” Finn apologized, rubbing a hand over his face. “I wouldn’t have told her about last night, but—”

“But she would have figured it out anyway,” Poe finished for him, loosely wrapping his arms around Finn’s waist. “It’s ok. I’m only a little worried about what you told her about me.”

“Only good things,” Finn assured him, putting his hands on Poe’s shoulders. “Though I _could_ have told her that you snore.”

Poe scrunched up his nose. “I don’t snore.”

“You totally do,” Finn laughed, kissing Poe’s nose. “It’s kind of adorable.”

“Whatever,” Poe muttered.

“So,” Finn said, letting his fingers slip underneath Poe’s collar, “should we pick up where we left off?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Poe said, surging forward to capture Finn’s lips

Finn, unfortunately, had to return to class that Monday, interrupting a frankly wonderful weekend spent with Poe. Poe had a shop to run, too, and when they both emerged downstairs in said shop, they were greeted by a grinning Jess.

“You two have a good weekend then?” she asked.

“Shut it, Pava,” Poe said, though he was smiling.

“It’s a normal question, boss,” Jess argued. Then, causally, she pointed to her neck. “You’ve got a little something there.”

Finn’s eyes bulged as he realized that, indeed, there was a mark on Poe’s neck just above the collar. A mark that he had made at some point over the weekend. Oops.

Poe blushed and adjusted his collar, but he simply shot back, “Get back to minding your own business, Pava.”

“Yes, sir,” Jess said with a laugh. When Poe left and closed the door to his office, she turned to Finn with a wink and said, “You have a nice day, Finn.”

“Thanks, Jess,” Finn said chuckling before heading out the door.

Kes returned home a couple days later, and Finn suddenly found himself splitting his time between Poe’s apartment and his own. Poe refused to let Finn spend the night when he had an early morning class or a big test, citing his own lack of self-control. He _was_ a pretty big distraction, Finn had to admit, but he hated spending any time away from Poe.

Rey, for her part, always offered to take Bebe for the night, and they made jokes about shared custody of the dog. Still, she seemed to enjoy the company of the corgi. Movie nights still stood, though, and those were the rare occasions when Poe would spend the night and Finn and Rey’s place. The no-snogging rule still stood, though and they tried to restrain themselves on those nights.

One night, a month later, Finn was falling asleep with Poe curled on top of his chest when he heard Poe mutter, “Hey, Finn?”

“Yeah?”

“You probably already know this, but I figure I should say it anyway,” Poe took a deep breath then picked his head up and looked Finn in the eye. “I love you.”

Finn’s breath caught in his throat at that. “I love you too, Poe.”

Poe grinned and pressed a kiss to Finn’s mouth before putting his head back down.

* * *

It wasn’t necessarily a smooth road from there. They had their first fight a few months later. Still, Finn couldn’t remember what it was about, he just knew he didn’t like being mad at Poe, and the sight of the relief on Poe’s face when he said as much felt better than being angry did. Rey had to watch Bebe the whole week after that, when Poe decided they needed to make up for lost time together.

When the semester ended, Finn decided to take Poe up on his job offer at Bey’s Repairs, if only because he’d had nothing else to do anyway. Getting to see Poe work on cars was just a benefit. Rey got a new job offer as well with Skywalker Law, where she was an intern. It didn’t pay as well as Organa’s but it was a well-known firm and Skywalker was known for being a great boss. Finn knew this was only the first step in a very successful career for her.

Two years later, when Poe presented Finn with his mother’s ring and asked for his hand in marriage, it wasn’t even a question. Bebe was, of course, the ring-bearer at the wedding, and the whole affair was generally accepted by all as a very beautiful night.

Rey, who had already shot up to the position of assistant at Skywalker law, was making enough money to get a place of her own, so Finn moved in with Poe as he applied to become a social worker. They all celebrated at the next movie night—which they had still tried to keep up with—when Finn got accepted.

 _This is perfect,_ Finn remembered thinking that night as he sat between his husband and his best friend. _My life couldn’t get any better than this._


End file.
